


Trapped in Webs (he clings onto the things he remembers)

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Timeline Regret [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Being trapped inside your own mind really sucks, Demonic Possession, Gen, I give you a plot twist for this series, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Time God Karl Jacobs, Time Traveler Ranboo, like barely even mentioned Character Death, that's what I'm calling the Entity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: He's been stuck in a web of strings for so long, he doesn't know how long it will take for someone to save him from himself.--------------Karl doesn't know how long that Entity had been alive, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to have control again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & BadBoyHalo, Karl Jacobs & Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, implied
Series: Timeline Regret [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128023
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	Trapped in Webs (he clings onto the things he remembers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWholeNewBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWholeNewBoi/gifts), [bigmenwinthese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/gifts).



> (REMEMBER, THIS IS ABOUT THE RP CHARACTERS IN THE DREAM SMP, NOT THE ACTUAL CONTENT CREATORS. DO NOT HARASS THEM ABOUT THIS STORY. IF THEY EXPRESS THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN)

Karl remembered when he was a younger God, before everything he wished he could take back. He remembered when his mentor, the third Time God, was found mysteriously dead, strangled by impressions of wire-thin strings. It had been reminise of how the Original and Second Time God died, straight up to the point of panic, because “ _W_ _ho could kill a God? A Needed God nonetheless?”_ It was all good that the Time God’s knew the importance of getting an Acolyte, a Favorite, as quickly as possible, just in case that mysterious strangling happened yet again.

Karl remembered claiming Dream as his first Favorite, the seventeen year old of an age long forgotten, the Favorite he was able to choose himself. He remembered choosing Dream before the strings that dug into his vocal chords, his arms and his torso cut him into pieces for not obeying. He remembered the words whispered to him a hundred years ago, a threat in the breeze that haunted him, that prevented him from apologizing, that prevented him from stopping whatever was messing with the Timeline. 

Karl remembered meeting Bad for the first time, the cold and merciless figure who was the captain of the village guard. He remembered the tug of strings as he made Bad his second Favorite, as it felt like he was being shoved into the back of his mind as strings clouded his mind and made him say things that weren't HIM. That wasn't Karl, God of Time, but something different, and much more evil and fanatical then him. He knew that, he knew it as he wept from the space in his mind when the figure used his voice, his body to make the “perfect timeline”. Karl had learned from his own mind, his prison, that this thing was the one to kill the previous Time Gods as he tried his best to escape.

Karl remembered the accident that resulted in Cold and Merciless BadBoyHalo into the Swear-Hating, Muffin-Baking, Cheerful BadBoyHalo that everyone knew and considered his real personality. He remembered as much as he could when there were strings around his neck and choking him, preventing him from escaping. He remembered the overwhelming despair he had felt when he realized that to save him, people had to realize that Karl was not Karl but someone else entirely. They had to realize that something was wrong, and cut the strings that held his body up against his will. 

Karl remembered when he was free for a bit, just to appoint his Acolyte, The successor of Time itself, just like Karl was. He remembered weeping for the boy, weeping for Ranboo, who had Traveled Too Much and forgot most everything. He remembered weeping for himself, who realized that Ranboo wouldn’t know anything would be wrong with the way he acted. He remembered weeping for the both of them, who became unfortunate pawns in the Entities' Game. The Game to get the perfect Timeline. _Karl wished he could speak to the puppeteer, he wished he could say that was impossible._

Karl remembered when the faker took his mortal form and joined the Dream SMP that Karl knew the Entity made Dream make. Karl remembered because he had a moment of clarity when he heard his first Favorite crying because of the damn entity. He wished he could comfort them. but he couldn't. So Karl had to watch. He had to watch as he grew close with everyone, and eventually met his two fiancées. But he remembered being in control at the time and growing to love the two, growing to love Sapnap and Quackity. He remembered the horror he felt when the Entity made a deal with the Memory God (who exuded a feeling of _wrong, wrong wrong_ ) to gain the power to vaguely alter Quackity's memories. He remembered weeping for Quackity when he was forced to make him a Favorite. 

Karl remembered when the entity began to create different stories and starting the “assign a New Role at a Point in Time to change the timeline.” He remembered so much that he wasn’t able to stop because he was trapped in strings and could barely move anymore. He was so stuck, so lost, and so scared. He just wanted to apologize and be free.

Karl remembered a time when the strings weren’t so tight, when he was free and in control of his actions. He wished and wept and prayed to his other Gods that SOMEONE, would notice, that someone would save him. 

Karl knew though, that his Favorite’s would have to be the ones to save him. The ones to free him from the web of strings and choking feelings. They had to notice and save him. Cut the strings from which he was trapped. All he wanted was to be free again.  
  
  
~~**_ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ᓵꖎ╎リ⊣ 𝙹リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵᔑリ ʖᒷ ᒷᔑᓭ╎ꖎ|| ᓵ∷⚍ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸, ꖌᔑ∷ꖎ. リ𝙹 𝙹リᒷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎ᓵᒷ. (:_**~~


End file.
